The proposed CSUH MBRS RISE program will provide a number of student development activities that center on increasing the academic and research excellence of underrepresented minority students on campus, leading ultimately to graduate school admission. Their design is based on two factors exhibited in particular by our underrepresented majors within the Biological Sciences program: inadequate academic performance (mean GPA of 2.6), and an average retention in the B.S. program well below the campus non-science average of 75 percent; it is likely these values are directly correlated. The program is thus an integrated design of both traditional and innovative student development activities each aimed primarily at improving these areas of student performance. This will be achieved in the broad sense within the scope of two general goals: (1) to foster and maintain interest among students for the science field, and (2) to increase the number of students applying and gaining acceptance into PhD programs. These goals will be specifically met by a number of measurable objectives that include: increase of mean GPA to 2.9 or higher, increase of retention rate to the campus average of 75 percent or higher, significant increase of GRE score compared to baseline values to be determined, and increase from baseline of 37 percent to 60 percent the rate of Ph.D. program acceptance of RISE participants--all by the close of a four-year funding cycle. The program plan includes an evaluation strategy to collect and analyze data relative to the achievement of these goals, and that will provide ongoing formative assessment of the success of each planned activity as delivered. Highlights of activities include program-sponsored tutorials for certain major-required courses, research-based laboratory and seminar courses, and off-campus research internships. Upon full implementation, the program will sponsor 16 undergraduates at all levels and two Master's students each year.